1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices using a self-luminous body such as organic light emitting diodes (OLED: organic light emitting diode) have been put into practical use. As compared with a related art liquid crystal display device, the display device including the organic EL (electroluminescent) display device using such an OLED employs the self-luminous body, and therefore not only is excellent in visibility and response speed, but also does not require an auxiliary lighting device such as a backlight. Therefore, the display device using the OLED can be further thinned.
Japanese Patent No. 3438190 discloses a TFT display device that selects adjacent scanning lines at the same time, and writes signals to be written to respective pixels with polarities opposite to each other.
Also, in the display device such as the organic EL display device, as with the liquid crystal display device, high definition is desired, and low power consumption is required. In a scanning line driving circuit for driving the scanning lines of the organic EL display device, because the number of scanning lines increases more as the higher definition progresses, there is a need to increase a driving frequency, and power consumption increases. The increase in the power consumption is a factor for preventing further higher definition.